


Like a Painting

by fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art shop Au!, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Obsession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019
Summary: Перевод фанфика





	Like a Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Painting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744175) by [ColorsofaYinYang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang). 



Прекрасные, безумно дорогие на вид картины закрывали все стены, от пола до самого потолка. Повсюду, безмолвно восхищаясь, стояли люди. Однако, Шион была не одной из них. Она пришла сюда лишь для того, чтобы спросить дорогу к ближайшему кафе. Но, зайдя внутрь, быстро отвлеклась: не на картины, а на прекрасную белокурую девушку, сидящую в углу в одиночестве, с кисточкой в руке, сияющую, словно цветочный лепесток под восходящей луной. Её красота была столь экзотична, и Шион не могла ничего с собой поделать, кроме как просто смотреть, восхищаясь ею, пока люди вокруг восхищались ее картинами. 

Их глаза встретились и Шион быстро отвела взгляд, покрывшись лёгким румянцем от того, что была поймана. Она уставилась на ближайшую к ней картину. На картине был изображен город в лучах заката и двое людей, держащихся за руки возле часовой башни. В нижнем углу картины была подпись — "Наминэ".

Однажды Шион вновь пришла в галерею, а Наминэ плакала в углу, обхватив голову руками. В замешательстве девушка поспешила к ней, но замешкалась, неуверенная, может ли она коснуться ее плеча и спросить, все ли в порядке. Но, прежде чем она приняла решение, Наминэ подняла на нее свои заплаканные глаза:

—Скажи, неужели я невидимка? Никто никогда не говорит со мной!

"Глупая," - подумала Шион - "Ты самое прекрасное, что есть в этой комнате"

—Конечно нет, - ответила она вслух, — честно говоря, я не могу отвести от тебя взгляд.

Глаза Наминэ в удивлении распахнулись, она покраснела и вытерла слезы рукавом:

—Меня зовут Наминэ, — произнесла она так, будто Шион не знала этого, как будто не изучала ее столь пристально весь последний месяц.

—Меня зовут Шион, — она ответила, — приятно познакомиться.


End file.
